Meant To Be
by popularsecrets
Summary: When Hermione and Draco both dream of each other in a mysterious twist of fate, they struggle to cope with their newfound feelings for each other. What'll happen between the two forbidden loves? DMxHG. R&R!
1. The Dream

** Hey guys! This is actually my first time writing a fanfic. I've been kinda obsessed with Dramione fics for the past few weeks and have found and read a lot of really good ones. If you're actually reading this, then good for you! I actually found myself skipping all these boring author notes when I first started reading fanfics, but later learned that they're actually kinda interesting. **

** I'm really excited to have a story of mine put up on here. I'm nervous that you guys will all hate it, hunt me down, and throw me off some cliff in Alaska or something, but I'll swallow my fear! A bunch of these ideas I made up myself, but some I have to give credit to other stories and authors. Like, _What the Room Requires _by Alydia Rackham and _I'll Be Better When I'm Older_ by NaturalSAB. (Oh and btw, you guys should REALLY check out those stories. They're AMAZINGGG!)**

** Oops, started babbling again! Ok on with the story...**

Meant To Be

Friday, December 31 - New Year's Eve

_HERMIONE_

Hermione Jean Granger was running late.

That sentence should be grammatically incorrect, but oh gods, she was late! After a late night of working on her dreaded Potions essay Snape had assigned, a new Transfiguration spell that McGonagall had taught, a Charms assignment, and the two scripture translations for Ancient Runes, she had barely gotten three hours of sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out for what seemed like two seconds, and was forced awake again by an unfamiliar blast of sunlight through her window. She had never even gotten up after sunrise, let alone missed breakfast! She found herself throwing on her robes while brushing her teeth and combing her hair and grabbing her books and oh my goodness she was so late. _Oh gods, even my thoughts are lagging behind_, she thought to herself.

What had made her sleep in so much?

_Oh, I know, it was the dream I had last night_. The dream that had been so strange? Mysterious? So...real?

Out of nowhere, she had found herself in a great hall. She was wearing the most beautiful dress. One that fit her so perfectly, that it felt as if it was made for her. She remembered gliding across the floor. She was...dancing? Was she alone? No. No, there was someone. Someone with strong arms and shiny silver eyes. But she couldn't remember what he looked like. All she remembered was how his arms felt around her and how his deep pools of gray had stared into her starstruck brown ones. He had leaned in and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, saying things like "_You look so beautiful" and _"_I could stay like this forever._" But before anything else had happened, he had leaned in and whispered, "_Wake up, my love."_

And she had woken up, sweating and panting as if she had run a marathon. Why was she sweating? This wasn't a dream that she should melt over. But the realness of the entire dream had shaken her to her core. She could still feel his arms, the warmth radiating from his handsome white robes...

But now was not the time to think about fantasies! She finally got herself ready and flew out the portrait door, quietly ignoring the friendly hello from Sir Francis, the proud knight who was painted onto her dorm entrance. She made a mental note to herself to apologize for her rudeness to him later. She sprinted down the corridors and ran through the hallways, finally reaching a dark, tall door in the dungeons. She groaned. Facing an always-moody Snape in Advanced Potions was torture enough. Now she had to give him the satisfaction of her being late. She switched her belongings into her other arm and pushed the door open, which let out an annoying squeak. She tiptoed in, hoping that maybe, just maybe she'd be able to sneak in without him-

"Ahh, Miss Granger. So wonderful of you to grace us with your presence." Snape said, showing off an uncharacteristic smirk. Oh how he loved catching her when she was anything less than perfect.

She suppressed another groan. "Sorry, Professor. I don't know how I slept in, but I had-"

"Save your excuses, Miss Granger and take a seat. You've caused enough disturbance." He firmly stated, frowning and turning around back to his desk. Hermione quickly sat down next to Harry and sighed. Harry chuckled and leaned over to his best friend.

"Well at least he didn't take any points away," he whispered.

"Thank you for reminding me, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said without turning around. All the Gryffindors in the class groaned and the Slytherins sniggered. Hermione managed to shoot a look at a large group of them. When she and her fellow Gryffindors had learned that their Advanced Potion class was to be shared with Slytherin and taught by Snape, they knew they were in for trouble.

"Now, open your books to page 159 to the Essence of Eden. Brew the potion by the end of the class. Judging by the time, you have approximately one hour to complete the potion. If brewed correctly, the potion should change shades every five seconds. Anything more or less is a sign that it was made _incorrectly_. You may begin." There was an instant shuffling and the class began their brewing. For the next hour, the classroom was filled with weird smells and strange noises while all the different ingredients were mixed together. By the end of class, only three pairs had made it successfully, Hermione and Harry obviously one of them. The two friends quickly packed up and were leaving when an all-too-familiar sneer stopped them.

"Hey, Granger. What, were you up late fantasizing about your nonexistent boyfriends?" Draco laughed. Hermione froze at how close Malfoy had hit to the truth.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry hissed, glaring at the blonde. Hermione was reluctant to answer. Saying _anything_ would just result in them fighting for hours like always. She just glared into his...silver eyes. She froze. His eyes were...silver? Since when were they that shade? _Whatever_, she said to herself, _just a coincidence_. She shook off her initial shock and continued to glare at the prat.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Scarface," Draco scoffed. He walked past the two with his trademark Draco-oh-I'm-so-much-better-than-you-Malfoy smirk.

Oh, one day, she was gonna do something that wiped that cocky grin off his face.

"Don't mind him, Harry. It's me he wants to torture." Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Ugh, he just gets me so ANGRY. I didn't want to be in such a bad mood, what with the dance tonight and all. I wanted to make it special for Ginny and...Oi, Hermione, are you alright?" Harry stopped and walked to her, who had frozen three steps behind him.

_Oh no oh no oh no, the DANCE! I completely forgot about it!_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Are you alright?" Harry said, worriedly. She shook her head and turned to him.

"Oh no, it's nothing, Harry. I just totally forgot about the dance, that's all. Oh gods, I have to get ready. I don't even have a _dress_," she gushed. Harry just smiled.

"Bugger, Hermione, I was really worried there for a second. Why don't you go to Ginny? I'm sure she can help you," he said warmly. She instantly brightened.

"Oh, you're right, Harry! I'm gonna go find her right this moment. Thanks! See you later," she yelled as she ran down the hallway. She was in desperate need of her red-haired best friend. Where was she? She knew Ginny had Charms in the morning, so she ran through the familiar corridors until she spotted the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny! Hey, Ginny!" The young red-head turned around and greeted Hermione with a warm smile.

"Hey, Hermione, what's up?"

"I need your help. I don't know what I'm gonna do for the dance tonight! I don't have a dress or shoes or anything!" Hermione gushed.

"Wait, why are you so desperate? You've never been so interested in any other school dances before," Ginny questioned. Hermione froze. She was right. What was it that made her so eager to join this school function? Then the answer hit her. Her dream last night. That dream had hit her so hard, that deep down, she knew she wanted to see if it would come true. She decided to hide her little fantasy from everyone.

"Oh, I don't know, Ginny. I just think it's about time that I took part in something like this," she said, hoping her friend would buy it. Ginny did. Her face instantly lit up and she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Well, in that case, we're going all out! I'm gonna do you hair and makeup and find you a dress and shoes-" Hermione had to stop her before she passed out form her excitement. She listened as her friend dragged her to the dorms, going on and on about how she should style her hair and what color dress she should wear.

All Hermione was thinking about was the guy from her dream.

_I feel like I've seen him somewhere. Like I've met him before. Haven't I seen those eyes?_

She decided to just ignore her dream for awhile and just go with Ginny's plan. It's just one dance, what could happen?

Little did she know, that every moment in the next two weeks was intricately planned by a mysterious figure, who was watching her from the shadows.

"Oh, Hermione, just wait. You'll see why this is all happening soon enough," the person whispered.

**What'd you guys think? Please review! I don't care if it's criticism or just thoughts! I don't wanna be mean and post a minimum number of reviews for updating, but I would love some responses! *wink***

**Until next time, I bid you farewell *bows* *curtains close* *cue deafening applause***


	2. A Different Point of View

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. But because I'm writing on the fly, I've noticed that it comes out really choppy and well,...not as good as it could be. If you have any suggestions (or good things to say, hehe) then please, BY ALL MEANS, click on the review button! Please, no flames though...**

**Alright! This suspense is killing me. Let's go on with the story...**

_DRACO_

He was in a bad mood. A really bad mood.

First of all, Pansy had kept him up well into the night, begging for him to ask her to be his date to the dance. _That daft bugger_, he thought to himself. _No self-respecting female would beg for an invite_. In the end, he had kicked her out and away. He was going as a free man. That way, he could dance with as many girls as he wanted. There were hundreds of girls who would line up to dance with the Slytherin Prince. He chuckled and smoothed back his silky hair. _Oh why do I have to be so good-looking? Being a human god does have it's setbacks._ He got up from the lumpy Common Room chair and walked to the fireplace.

Why was he in such a strange mood? He had woken up this morning-

Ahh. This morning. That was the culprit to his temper.

It was a strange dream. He had found himself in a grand hall. He was dressed in handsome white robes that made him look even more good-looking than usual. He was standing there all alone, when an angel had appeared in front of him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was wearing a gorgeous dress with heels that made her legs look...bloody fantastic.

He could go on and on about her.

About her deep chocolate eyes, her mouth-watering figure, her silky brown hair, her..._everything_. She was like no one he'd ever met in his life, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him. He'd seen her somewhere before. Those eyes. Where had he seen those eyes?

It had hit him after Advanced Potions. He had jabbed at the mudblood when she threw him a vicious glare. He instantly froze. Since when did Granger have...brown eyes? Dark, beautiful brown eyes that shined like the-

_What_ was he thinking? This was his sworn enemy. Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio. The girl that he was born to hate. He scoffed at his momentary lapse of judgement. _Calling Granger pretty now, are we? _A voice in the back of his head asked. _What happened to all those insults? _Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of anything and everything about that mudblood.

_I hate Hermione Granger. __I hate Hermione Granger. __I hate Hermione Granger. "_There we go, all back to normal," he whispered to himself. The giant clock in the Common Room reminded Draco that it was time to get ready for the dance. _Oh joy, _he thought. _Well, at least it'll take my mind off of everything..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the entrance door. _What the bloody hell? No one knocks in Hogwarts_, he thought to himself, wincing at all the memories of being rudely interrupted during his various...escapades. He went outside to see the corridor absolutely empty. Everyone was some place or another getting ready for the dance.

"Bloody first-years," he muttered to himself. But right when he was about to turn around and head back in, he spotted a box on the ground with a note. Curious, Draco picked it up and brought it inside. He sat down next to the warm fire and took the small note off the mysterious present.

_Draco, _it read,

_Remember the dream. Good luck and have fun._

Draco nearly screamed in surprise. He had told no one about his dream. _What the bloody hell's going on?_ He thought to himself. He immediately ripped open the box and almost fainted when he pulled out its contents.

It was the white suit he had worn in his dream.

He was completely and utterly shocked. What was going on? Who sent him this? He closed his eyes to regain his composure and gather his thoughts. Whatever was going on, he had a feeling he'd find out by the end of tonight. He grabbed the robes and went up to his room to change. It was time to go to the dance. It was, after all, New Year's Eve.

**Sorry it's taking so slow to build everything up, you guys! I promise I'll get the story going very soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Change of Events

**HELLO, MY GOOD PEOPLE. I AM BACK WITH MORE OF MY STORY! Haha, okay I'll cut the theatrics. In all truth though, I've been dying to get back to my writing all day. I thought of some good stuff throughout the day (particularly during my rather boring classes) that'll really get your Dramione gears turning. If you're one of my FANTASTIC readers and/or reviewers who read my first two chapters, you might wanna go back and skim through it once more because I added a little something here and there. Speaking of my FANTASTIC reviewers, thank you to all of you who did! You spent a valuble 30 seconds writing a review for my writing. 30 seconds that I am actually _very_ thankful for. I love you guys!  
****Anyways, here are the new "sprinkles" I added:**

** - The dance is for New Year's Eve**

** - Draco received a rather mysterious box that holds an even MORE mysterious secret**

** - some correction to all my unflattering grammatical/writing mistakes**

**OKAY ENOUGH CHITCHAT. I present to you, chapter 3!**

_HERMIONE_

She and Ginny found themselves just sitting and talking in the girl's dorm room.

"So what color dress do you want?" Ginny questioned. They were trying to come up with ideas for Hermione's outfit.

"I have no idea, Ginny. Honestly, where am I even going to _find_ a dress this late-" She was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. She and Ginny looked at each other. No one ever knocked in Hogwarts. Hermione got up from her bed and went to the door. Swinging it open, the two girls saw no one at the entrance.

"That's weird," she mumbled. She was about to close the door when she saw a long box on the floor with a note. She picked it up and brought it inside. Ginny instantly rushed over, eyeing the mysterious box. Hermione grabbed the small note stuck into one corner.

_Hermione_, it read,

_Remember the dream. Good luck and have fun._

She froze. What the bloody hell was going on? She hadn't told a single soul about her strange dream from last night. Ginny must've noticed her friend's reaction and became curious.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked. Hermione realized she didn't want to share her rather personal dream, so decided to play it off cool.

"Nothing, it just says 'To Hermione'," she shrugged. Ginny took the excuse and averted her attention back to the big box.

"I wonder what it is," she whispered. Hermione was actually kind of afraid to open it. What if it was something horrible, like a mini Basilisk or something? But before she could stop her all-too-curious friend, Hermione watched as Ginny practically ripped off the cover.

"Oh," Ginny breathed. Inside was the most beautiful dress the two girls had ever seen in their lives. With a peach bodice, pearl-white beads, and and a shiny silver taper, the gown was absolutely magnificent. Hermione went to touch the dress, but when she got a closer look, she felt her stomach drop to the floor. She knew this dress.

It was the dress she had worn in her dream.

_What's going on?_ She thought to herself. Who could've possibly sent this dress? Ginny was one step ahead of her. She was looking all over the box for a name, a symbol, _anything_ that would teach them the whereabouts of the dress.

"Strange, there's nothing on the box," Ginny said. The two girls just stood there, eyeing the dress for a few moments more when Ginny suddenly jumped.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING JUST STANDING HERE? Put it on, Hermione! Someone obviously left it here for you to wear to the dance!" Ginny carefully pulled the dress out of its case and handed it to Hermione. It was even more beautiful that the two girls thought. Fanning out into a floor-length gown, the dress was not too long and not too short. Needless to say, the dress was absolutely perfect. Ginny started scrambling all over the place, pulling a hair dryer, brushes, and hundreds of cans, lotions, bottles, and liquids out of all different cases and drawers, gathering them on one of the armoires.

"What are you doing, Ginny?" Hermione asked, slightly frightened by her friend's sudden actions. Ginny just gave her a mischievous smile.

"I'm going to make you look bloody fantastic, Hermione. Every boy in the Hall will fall to your feet. Just make sure to stay away from Harry. He's mine," Ginny said, with a surprising amount of determination. Hermione just blushed.

"Alright, let's get started. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time left. Get ready, Hogwarts, for the new Hermione Granger."

* * *

_DRACO_

Draco eyed himself in the mirror. _Not bad, if I do say so myself, _he thought. He meticulously inspected his figure. The white suit was simply perfect for (and on) him. When he first went to put on the robes, he found that he was actually a bit scared. Complete control was where Draco found safety and security. He was always in control. Hogwarts and its students would bow to his command. Well, except for the professors and the Gryffin-gits. Knowing that someone _else_ was in control gave him an unnatural sense of fear. What did they have planned for Draco Malfoy?

He sighed and eyed his reflection once more. He had to admit that he was thankful for whoever left him these robes. Even though his own robes cost more than how much half of Hogwarts would see in their lifetime, the one that was left at his door was a hundred, _no_, a thousand times better. He had even found a pair of extremely nice Italian shoes with his suit at the bottom of the box. All they did was make him look better. If that was even possible.

He knew that every girl at the dance would just swoon and fall to his feet.

He smirked. _Alright ladies, here I come..._

* * *

_HERMIONE_

She had gone through a metamorphosis. No, it was more than that. A complete and utter _transformation_. Gone was the bushy hair and the awkward face of Hermione Granger. Now, she was _Hermione Granger_, the most beautiful girl in the world. Even she could barely recognize herself when she first stepped in front of her mirror. She stood stock still for nearly five minutes, just staring at her reflection. _Is that really me?_ She asked herself. She literally had to move around a bit and watch to make sure her reflection to confirm that the gorgeous woman in the mirror was indeed her. She felt silly, but _she just looked so...different_.

"So, what do you think?" Ginny said. Even she was awestruck at her friend's new beauty. Hermione just stood there.

"Uhh, Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, worried about her frozen friend. Hermione turned to her.

"What? Oh yeah. Thank you so much for your help, Ginny. Now hurry up! You haven't even gotten ready yet and we're late to the dance as it is," Hermione quickly said. Ginny just smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Hermione. I'll be ready in no time. Why don't you go first? I'll meet you there," she said as she gathered her own dress and went to get herself ready. When she saw Hermione's guilty expression, she just waved it off.

"Go on, Hermione. I'll be fine." Hermione gave into her friend's words and decided that she would go first. But when she went to leave, she realized she didn't have any shoes! She was about to freak out, when she saw something shiny catch her eye. In the box was a pair of absolutely _gorgeous_ heels that were perfect for her dress. She silently thanked the mysterious person who had left her these precious gifts.

She left the dorms and was walking in the dark corridors alone, just thinking about everything that was going on.

In the span of almost 12 hours, she dreamed of a mysterious man who had shaken her to her core, received an even more mysterious package, and had transformed into someone she didn't know even existed. She sighed.

_What a confusing day_, she thought_, but I hope I'll get some answers by tonight_. She was actually a bit too nervous to go to the dance, so she decided to walk around the school a bit before entering the Hall. As she strolled through the lonely hallways, she felt something in her right dress sleeve. When she reached in to fix the itch, she found a small piece of paper pinned to the fabric. She stopped and carefully pulled it off, her breathing quickening with fascination. It was another note! She unfolded the small piece of parchment and quickly read it.

_- Watch out for a wrong drink.  
- Avoid the 3rd dancer.  
__- Your problem and answer is in white. _

Hermione sighed. She loved riddles, but not when they actually had a hand in real events. What could they possibly mean? Who was setting all this up? She decided to worry about all this later and slipped the note into her sleeve again, just in case she'd need it later. Seeing that it was well past the beginning of the dance, she decided to make her way to the Hall. _Why so fashionably late?_ A nagging voice said in her mind. _Want to attract some attention, do we?_ Hermione shrugged. Some attention would be nice. After all the years of teasing and disgusted looks, she would get to have some revenge on the male population of Hogwarts. Hermione smiled.

_Time to knock 'em dead._

* * *

***ROAR OF APPLAUSE (that's actually only me clapping)* ohmygoodness, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting PRETTY excited about the buildup of events! Lots of interesting stuff is planned for the next chapter. I'll get it up ASAP, but ONLY IF PEOPLE REVIEW! I currently have 5, so I'm aiming for, oh I don't know, 200? HAHA YEAH RIGHT, no. I'm just asking for a mere 10 reviews! That means only FIVE more reviews ;) I know you can do it.**

**Remember, READ/REVIEW!**

**Mischief Managed. popularsecrets out.**


	4. The Dance

**Hello, my loves! I'm back after almost 2 months! I'm soo sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school, sports, and all that jazz. Anyways, I finally decided to update this story. **

**If you guys have the time, you guys should also check out my new story, **_**Stuck in Paradise**_**, which is another Dramione fic. Personally I think that one's a little bit better than this one, but we'll see what the public says (ahem, reviews please?).**

**Anyways, here's the long awaited Ball scene! I decided to start making my chapters a bit longer now, so I hope you enjoy my extra work **

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling and I have been bartering over the ownership of Harry Potter & Co. but the woman won't break! Sadly, she is still in possession of the genius creations. I own nothing /3**

_DRACO_

As he descended the main hall's stairs, he could feel the entire room's attention shift to him. With an almost non-existent smirk, he reveled in the stares of his peers. As his shoes hit the stone floor, he swore he stood two inches taller as he heard tiny whispers by the girls grouped all around, all giggling and eyeing his newfound handsomeness. Smoothing back his hair for the hundredth time, he stuffed one hand in his pocket, taking on an aura of power and confidence as he strode down the hallway.

Oh, how he loved the attention.

But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a small commotion in front of the Grand Hall entrance. He recognized his friends and walked over, curious of what was going on. He recognized Blaise and Theo's voices.

"The old bat's gone mad. She should have at least _warned_ us about something like this!" Theo exclaimed angrily. Draco just chuckled at his friend's hotheadedness. Theodore Nott was known for blowing his top over little things. He cleared his throat to get the two guys' attention.

"Oh, there you are, Draco. I was wondering when you would come. Nice suit," Blaise said with a smile. Although Draco wasn't one for…feelings, he always felt comfortable around Blaise. He had always been there for him and was the only one he could really talk to. He let his guard down when he was around Blaise, and it was always a bit refreshing for him. Draco warmly patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, mate. What's going on?" Blaise just grimaced.

"Apparently, there was a bit of a twist planned for tonight's dance. The theme? A mystery masquerade," Blaise sighed. Draco was a bit taken back.

"The old hag has a charm placed on the doorway. As soon as you walk in, some bloody magical mask is put onto your face and you _can't bloody take it off_. Not until midnight, that is. This isn't some bloody movie," Theo muttered. Draco chuckled.

"Calm down, Nott. It's not as bad as it seems. Actually, I think it may be a bit interesting," Draco insisted. Theo just looked even more angry.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to tell who the eye candy is if they have a bloody mask on? Bloody bloody bloody hell," Theo exclaimed as he stomped around. Draco rolled his eyes. Sometimes Theo could be such a baby.

"I think that it's kind of a breath of fresh air. No one will know who I am and I won't know who anyone is. It's like a new start," Draco said. Blaise looked surprised at his friend's newfound insight. But Draco truly felt this way. _No would brand me as Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater. I'd just be another guy in a mask_, he thought to himself.

"Alrighty then. Let's head inside, shall we?" Blaise calmly walked towards the doors and entered. Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, Theo followed right behind. But before going in, Draco took a deep breath. For some reason, he was nervous. He felt weird.

Like something big was going to happen.

He just ignored the feeling and stepped inside the Hall. Sure enough, a mask materialized on his face as he strode into the decorated ballroom. He felt that the mask only covered the top half of his face, hiding his infamous pointed nose and high cheekbones. With just his eyes and mouth showing, he was pretty sure that no one would be able to recognize him. A light feeling of relief and excitement tugged at his stomach.

This should be interesting.

_HERMIONE_

She was positive she would be the last one to enter the Hall. She groaned.

_I really don't want that kind of attention_, she thought to herself. When she walked down the main hall's steps, she quickly turned around. She felt a presence.

Like someone was watching her.

She just shrugged off the feeling, telling herself that it was just pre-presentation nerves. But as she approached the doors of the hall, she found herself scared.

She, Hermione Granger, the Queen of the Books and Princess of the Golden Trio, was nervous.

About a bloody dance.

She checked herself once more, smoothing out her new dress and re-adjusting her heels. With a confident breath, she pushed open the doors and took a step in.

Everyone turned to look at her.

_Oh Gods._

_DRACO_

Draco Malfoy couldn't breathe. Why?

Because an angel had appeared right in front of him.

As the doors opened, the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen in his life had stepped in. With curls and ringlets the color of coffee and chestnuts, and skin that could only be rivaled by pure silk, the mysterious girl walked into the Hall, radiating unprecedented beauty with a rather self-conscious aura. Draco was in awe.

How could this girl not know how beautiful she is?

Knowing that she would soon be bombarded by a crowd of hormonal teenage boys, he decided to save her some trouble and swoop in before anyone else.

Too bad he wasn't the only one who thought that way.

Before he could even take a step, a boy with coifed brown hair and deep gray robes approached the girl and took her hand. He led her onto the floor for a dance, blending into the swaying couples already in tune with the music. He grimaced as he lost sight of her.

_Damn, I'll get her next_, he thought to himself.

Something about her tickled something deep inside of him. She looked so familiar, so-

He froze.

She was the girl from his dream.

The dress, the hair, the everything. It was her. He was sure of it. He was struck with a new sense of encouragement.

_I need to dance with her. I need to see who she is_.

_HERMIONE_

She had barely taken two steps into the hall when a rather handsome guy stopped her. With a jaw-dropping smile, he bowed a little and asked for her hand.

"Hello, my fair lady. Would you care to dance?" he asked in a deep voice. She blushed and nodded. He led her onto the dance floor, taking her hand and waist in the process. He smiled down at her, dancing to a beautiful waltz. Although he was absolutely gorgeous, he wasn't…who she was looking for. A nagging voice resonated at the back of her head. _Looking for Mr. Dreamy, are we? _It said. She mentally slapped the annoying little voice. _Calm down, geez, no need to get physical,_ it said.

As the dance ended, he bowed to her once more. He wanted to spend more time with her, but she really didn't want to. She saw a flash of annoyance pass through his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"How about I get you something to drink?" he said politely. She nodded. She could use a drink.

"A pumpkin juice would be nice," she said. He grinned.

"No problem, my dear. I'll be right back." She grimaced as he used the term of endearment. She had just met the guy and he was already acting like she was his. _No, thank you_, she thought to herself. She went to go stand by the beautiful fountain that had been erected at the side of the Hall. As she looked into the water, she sighed to herself. _Maybe I'm just wasting my time,_ she thought. As she contemplated just leaving, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see the guy she had just danced with. With a smile, he handed her a goblet.

"For you, princess," he smiled, as he took a sip from his own goblet. But the way he stared at her cup made her feel uneasy. As she went to take a sip, she caught the scent of something strange coming from her drink. She shook it a little and took another whiff. Yeah, something was definitely off.

"Is this pumpkin juice?" she asked. The guy stiffened for a fraction of a second but quickly relaxed.

"Of course!" he said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. She felt the uneasiness creep back in. She went to smooth over her hair when she heard a small crackle in her shoulder. The note! She suddenly remembered the mysterious reminders: _Watch out for the wrong drink_. She hid her anxiety and thought of a quick excuse.

"Can you do me a favor? I'm suddenly famished. Could you get me some food to eat? Actually, make it A LOT of food," she said. She needed to get him away from her for a while. She prayed he wouldn't see through her fake hunger. Thankfully, he just smiled.

"I like my girls with a big appetite. I'll be back in a jiffy," he said as he turned to go. She frowned. She didn't like the way he addressed her as "his girl." _Whatever_, she thought. When she was positive that he was out of sight, she dumped the "pumpkin juice" into the fountain she was standing by. To her surprise, the liquid turned bright red on contact. She felt herself turn red.

He had put a love potion into her drink.

She remembered a quick potion lesson from earlier that year. _When love potions come in contact with pure water, they turn red, with their shade reflecting the strength of the potion regardless of what liquid they're mixed with_. Her drink had turned a deep, blood red. Had she drank the potion, she would've fallen into a dangerous trance, becoming completely infatuated with whoever that creep was. She shuddered at the thought. But this led to another shocking realization.

The note.

It had helped her.

It had known what was going to happen.

Slipping it out of her dress sleeve, she read over the other two reminders. "_Avoid the 3__rd__ dancer"_ and "_Your problem and answer is in white."_ She memorized the two and tucked the valuable information into the back of her mind.

She had a feeling they would be important.

**YAYYY, alright that's the fourth chapter. I tried to make it as interesting and creative as possible, but I'm always open for suggestions and constructive criticism! Please review! I'm going to update as soon as I hit 25 reviews. That's only 12 more people! Thanks for everything, and keep reading.**

**You may applaud now (just kidding).**

**Mischief Managed,**

**popularsecrets**


End file.
